


Anywhere But Here

by JasnNCarly



Category: All My Children
Genre: F/M, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2007-05-26
Updated: 2007-05-26
Packaged: 2020-05-16 18:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19323367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Aidan comes to Kendall's rescue once again.





	1. Chapter 1

Her bowed head allowed her to fix on the developing bump of the life growing inside her, terrified of the position she had put herself in to help those she cared for.  
  
The facts began to rush over her again as she shut her eyes tightly, listening to stillness of the night.   
  
 _Ryan's alive...Greenlee's gone mad...and the divorce with Zach is final...what the hell are you going to do now, Kendall? You've got a kid to think about in all of this..._  
  
So there she was, on the sand, lost and confused with not a single friend to lend a hand.  
  
Kendall would never dare ask her disapproving parents, Jack and Erica, for help with this nor would she trouble her busy sister who was trying so hard to live her own life.   
  
Her friends at Fusion were nonexistent, and she would not trust Simone to paint her toenails much less help her care for a tiny baby.  
  
As for her husband Zach, he had been yet another man in and out of her life.  
  
 _How could I think for a split second he would actually help me in the end? Look what he did to Ethan?_  
  
Which brought her to her last options, loves of the past, but she quickly recognized those bridges had been burned long ago, and she was left on the opposite side of the canyon.  
  
 _How could Ryan do this to us? Why couldn't he just stay dead instead of ruin our lives?_  
  
Sinking further into herself, she tried to restrain the sobs, but it was becoming impossible...the battle was useless.  
  
Within mere seconds, she was outwardly sobbing into the cold night around her.  
  
 _Kendall?_  
  
Though she could have sworn she heard someone call her name, she ignored it.  
  
"Oh my God, Kendall, what are you doing?"   
  
 _Now, I know I heard that._  
  
Before she could even wipe her tears, he had knelt beside her.  
  
Draping his jacket quickly over her shoulder, he huffed, "What are you doing here? It's freezing out."  
  
The moment she recognized his voice she shut her eyes tightly... _you again._  
  
~*~  
  
Aidan moved to a spot in front of her, attempting to get a full examination of her, and rubbed her biceps warmly.  
  
It looked as though she had been crying and, after the news had spread to through town, he could not blame her.  
  
The only time he could ever recall her looking this defeaten was way back when she thought she would be on her way to prison or to death row for the murder of Cambias.  
  
Surprisingly, after all this time, his heart still tugged him towards her now as it had then.  
  
Aidan reached up to her face, the moonlight catching the sheen of her tear doused cheeks perfectly, while he stroked her cold skin affectionately, "Kendall...talk to me..."  
  
"I--I can't."  
  
"You can."  
  
Kendall turned her away from him, protesting between tears, "No."  
  
Retracting his touch, he stared at her...filled with concern and sympathy, "I know about everything."  
  
"So why would you need my two cents, P.I. Devane?"  
  
He registered her fear quickly, the defenses just put the warning in bold, but he pressed on, "I know Ryan's looking for you too."  
  
Kendall finally looked at him, full of betrayal and disappointment, "Does--does he know I'm here? Does--is he going to follow me here? Aidan, how could you?!"  
  
"No. No, he doesn't." Grasping her biceps tenderly, he attempted to soothe her worries and sighed heavily, "Let me explain."  
  
Kendall uncomfortably climbed to her feet, trying to retreat as quickly as possible from the ocean side she had been so painfully admiring moments before, "No, no, if you found me then he will and--"  
  
"You can't keep running."  
  
"The hell I can't."  
  
"Kendall, how long do you think you can hide Ryan's child from him?"  
  
"As long as I have to!" Kendall huffed, walking as quickly as possible, and searched for an easy way to escape her ex-friend's watchful eye, "There's no way I'm going to let Ryan get this kid after all he did to Greenlee."  
  
"You don't have a choice. It's Ryan's child with Greenlee, not yours."  
  
"It is mine!" Spinning around to face him, she set her icy eyes on his and ignored the evident concern in his eyes, "I got pregnant with this child, in a tiny room all by myself, and I watched as Greenlee prepared herself to be the perfect mother only to have that bastard come back to steal this baby's mother away! Now, if Greenlee can't do it, I have to step in!"  
  
"Kendall, it isn't an option! The second Ryan finds you, that baby will be gone and you'll have no way to fight it!"  
  
"The only way I have to fight now is the way I'm doing it now! Running as far and as fast from Ryan Lavery and his psychopath siblings as possible!"  
  
"You don't get it, do you? This is kidnapping!"  
  
"It's my body!"  
  
"It's his baby!"  
  
"I'll die before I let him get his abusive hands on this kid, do you understand me?!"  
  
"They're close to catching you, you know that don't you? The only reason I'm here is because I can remain two steps ahead of the arrogant PV police, but this search is growing bigger and faster by the second, Kendall."  
  
"I don't care! I'll keep fighting!"   
  
"Kendall," Aidan placed his hands on her shoulders, holding her firmly in place, and stated strongly, "You can't do this, especially alone. It's bigger than me."  
  
"That's right! It's me and  _Greenlee's_  baby." She saw the look in his eyes, recognizing his sanity quickly escapin him, and pounced on it, "I just have to keep this kid safe until she's okay, Aidan. When she's okay, I can give her the baby and--she'll have every reason in the world to fight Ryan on her own. But she can't do it now. She's stuck in some crazy house, figuring out how to speak! I have to fight for her the same way I did when she lost her baby. And if you, for one second, were in my position, you'd do the same!"  
  
"No, Kendall, this is craziness. You're on the run, pregnant, and you've cut off the whole world, including Bianca!"  
  
"I had to! Bianca's too sweet and too good for what I have to do!"  
  
Dropping his hands from her shoulders, he countered, "Keep a man from his child?"  
  
"That's exactly how she'll see it, instead of seeing it the way I do."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"Keep a baby safe until her mother can come back to it, to save it from it's horrible father."  
  
"Ryan is not like your father, Kendall. He--had to be confused."  
  
"How could you stick up for him?! He faked his own death to run from his pregnant wife! And he didn't even look back the second she miscarried!"  
  
"That's--"  
  
"No, listen to me, Aidan. If--if you had a tiny life innocent life depending on you, who could not defend itself, what would you do? Just had it over to the big bad wolf?" When he stared away, she cupped his chin and turned him back to face her, "No, if I ever knew you, you'd do what I'm doing now. You'd fight the only way you knew how."  
  
"It isn't right to keep a child from it's parents, didn't you learn that from Bianca or JR?"  
  
"This isn't the same, and you know it. Their babies were taken from them. But Ryan? He forfeited this baby when he convinced his distraught wife he was dead. He gave this kid to me, and I'm not about to give it back."  
  
"Then what? What do you plan to do? Play mommy until Greenlee's okay?"  
  
"No, this baby will always know it's mother is Greenlee."  
  
He shook his head vehemently, eyeing her with disapproval, "You're mad. This will never work."  
  
"I'll make it work." Shrugging off his jacket, she tossed it back to him and instructed defiantly, "Now, go back to Pine Valley and convince them this trip was a dead end. I'll be gone by tomorrow."  
  
Aidan caught the jacket, remaining silent, with his eyes set on her.  
  
"Thanks for the heads up."   
  
Kendall turned away from him, stepping away from the shore, only to have his voice stop her again.  
  
"No one knows I'm here, you know?"  
  
She stopped suddenly, fearing what he might say next.  
  
"As far as Pine Valley's concerned, I'm probably meeting you somewhere to be an accomplice."  
  
She slowly faced him again, feeling her exhaustion catch up with her, "I'm tired, Aidan. I just--I want one night of sleep before I go running tomorrow, okay? Give me a break and disappear. Don't get me in deeper than I already am."  
  
"I'm afraid no one can dig  _you_  any deeper, Kendall." Approaching her slowly, he offered a small smile while swinging the jacket around her shoulders once more and elaborating, "But someone might be able to help you keep your head above water."  
  
Afraid to get her hopes up, she swallowed a lump in her throat and huffed, "I know you hate me, Aidan. You have every reason to, but please don't let that affect--"  
  
"I don't hate you, Kendall." He cut her off quickly, boring his eyes into hers, as his fingertips brushed away her tears, "You know that isn't possible for me."  
  
"What are you---what are you saying?"  
  
"You've got no chance of pulling this off without some help."  
  
Kendall squared her shoulders, huffing, "I'll manage."  
  
"No, you won't." Aidan dropped his hands from her face, thinking aloud to his own dismay, "But...no worries...I'll be here."  
  
"Aidan--"  
  
Wrapping an arm around her as they made their way back, he completely ignored her protests, "Let's go get you that rest you were whining about."


	2. Chapter 2

_The baby's loud cries brought her rushing to the crib, finding a little dirty blond angel awaiting her attention.  
  
"Oh..." She smiled warmly towards the child, raising her out of the crib, "Is that you making all that noise?"  
  
The baby began to settle in her arms as she calmly walked back and forth.  
  
"It's not all bad, is it, sweetie? No..."  
  
"Did you actually think you could get away with it?"  
  
The second his voice entered the air, she spun around to face him in surprise, "Ryan!"  
  
"My child, Kendall, and you thought you could actually keep her away from me?"  
  
Immediately, she looked down to see the tiny life absent from her arms, "No..."  
  
"She's mine, and you had no right to--"  
  
"Give her back." Kendall demanded firmly, spotting the child in his arms, "Give me back the baby."  
  
He looked down at the child with anger and frustration, vowing, "I'll make some kind of life for you."  
  
"No--no she's Greenlee's baby!"  
  
"My baby!!!" Ryan screamed angrily towards and sent the child into an uproar, "Now, would you look at that? You just made her upset!"  
  
"Give her back to me!!!!"  
  
~*~  
  
{I couldn't tell you  
Why she felt that way  
She felt it everyday  
And I couldn't help her  
I just watched her make  
The same mistakes again  
What's wrong, what's wrong now  
Too many, too many problems  
Don't know where she belongs  
Where she belongs}_  
  
Aidan sat on the available bed space next to her, watching her closely as she nervously moved about in her dreams.   
  
He imagined it must have been like this every night since she had run away, every night the same nightmare...the same fear.  
  
 _And you let it happen...she thought she had not a friend left..._  
  
"Give me the baby....give her back...give her back to me..."  
  
"Kendall." He placed his hand on of hers, coaxing her gently out of her dreams, "Kendall, wake up."  
  
"No--no, you can't take her from me!"  
  
"Kendall, you have to wake up."  
  
"No." Her last cry had opened her gaze to the world and, upon realizing her surroundings, she spoke softly, "Aidan?"  
  
Stroking her hand within his with the caress of his thumb, he used the opposite hand to stroke her hair and assured her quietly, "I'm here, Kendall."  
  
Her free hand flew to her stomach, only feeling the rush of security when finding the baby bump was in tact.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
Licking her dry lips, imaging what could have possible escaped them, she slowly sat up with his hands assisting her, "I'm fine."   
  
Kendall was so use to doing things on her own, his presence threw her off, and sent her doubtful glare his way.  
  
When seeing this, he removed his hands but continued to offer her a gentle smile, "Did you get any sleep last night?"  
  
"Enough." She answered quickly, carefully getting out of bed, and wandered towards the window to look out, "Well, doesn't look like you've ratted me out to the cops yet."  
  
"Oh, no they're not parked out there, they're outside the door." Her eyes shot to his, causing him to add somewhat embarrassed, "That was a joke, Kendall."  
  
"You sure have a way with the humor, don't you?"  
  
"It was a bad joke, but the point still stands."  
  
Crossing her arms angrily, she turned towards him, "What stands? What point?"  
  
"The point that you can trust me." He watched as her demeanor softened, assuring her, "I'm on your side, Kendall. I won't turn against you or turn my back on you."  
  
"Right? Because you've been so reliable in the past?"  
  
"Was I really the problem, Kendall?"   
  
Tightening her jaw, she hugged herself tightly and thought aloud softly, "It doesn't matter now."  
  
"You're right." Aidan agreed quickly, realizing this conversation could not happen now, and approached her cautiously, reinterating, "All that matters is getting you to a safe place."  
  
Kendall's blue eyes sailed to his, a small smile sneaking onto her lips, and inquired, "You got something in mind?"  
  
 _{She wants to go home  
But nobody's home  
It's where she lies  
Broken inside  
With no place to go  
No place to go  
To dry her eyes  
Broken inside   
  
Open your eyes  
And look outside  
Find the reasons why  
You've been rejected   
And now you can't find  
What you've left behind}_  
  
"The car's waiting downstairs. Everything's ready." As her eyes searched the room for her things, he placed a hand to her bicep and stroked it supportively, "I just wanted you to get some rest before the airport."  
  
"Are you--" She stopped herself short, knowing what he said was absolutely true, and sighed heavily, bowing her head in disbelief, "Aidan, thank you."  
  
Before he could respond, she was hugging her pregnant form to his strong figure.  
  
He could hear her weakly restraining sobs as she whispered, full of sincerity, "Thank you....so much."  
  
Closing his eyes at the sound of her voice, the feel of her body against his, Aidan embraced her with all the warmth he could muster and spoke quietly into her ear, "It's going to be okay, Kendall. Everything's going to be okay."  
  
~*~  
  
"Then you explain it to me! Explain to me how she can just disappear, kidnap my baby, and no one's got a clue!"  
  
"You're baby?! My daughter vanishes into thin air, trying to protect Greenlee's baby, and you don't even seem to care that she's all alone! She's got nothing, and it's all your fault!" Before she could attack him, full of rage and utter frustration, her daughter's hand on her arm prevented her from another step, "Kendall is pregnant, all alone, and I blame you, Ryan! You're the only reason she left, the only reason she's out there and having God knows what happen to--"  
  
"She had no right to take my kid, Erica! And she's going to get exactly what she deserves!"  
  
"You son of a bitch!"   
  
Before anyone could hold off the only son to the Jackson-Kane connection, Reggie was tackling Ryan by his waist to the ground floor of the Pine Valley Precent.  
  
Jackson, selfishly, allowed his son to land a few punches before pulling him off the larger man and signaled the cops surrounding that he had it under control.  
  
Ryan shook his head in pure disgust, his sister and demented brother helping him to his feet, and let out a sharp laugh, wiping blood from the corner of his mouth.  
  
Staring back at him, full of dangerous intentions, the family stood frighteningly still.  
  
"I want my baby back, it's all I have left of Greenlee."  
  
"You listen me, Ryan, and you listen good," Jackson stepped out to the fore front of his angry pack and vowed coldly, "no matter what happens, when we find Kendall, you will never get your hands on my daughters _ **or**_  that baby."  
  
"We'll see about that." Shaking his head in pure disgust, he began to lead his family away and added along the way, "You better hope you find her before I do."  
  
Preventing each other from attacking him yet again, their youngest daughter finally broke the silence, "He's right." Every one looked back at the gentle blond and frowned, prompting her to add, "We have to find Kendall first."  
  
~*~  
  
 _{Be strong, be strong now  
Too many, too many problems  
Don't know where she belongs  
Where she belongs  
  
She wants to go home  
But nobody's home  
That's where she lies  
Broken inside  
With no place to go  
No place to go  
To dry her eyes  
Broken inside}_  
  
They had board the flight a couple of hours ago, but here he could not seem to tear his eyes away for even a moment.  
  
 _How do you get yourself into this stuff?_  
  
His heart broke for her, taking in each detail carefully.  
  
Lying beside the window, somehow comfortable in her plane seat, she found herself in yet another deep slumber...her hands firm on her plump tummy.  
  
After finding her on the beach, exhausted and in tears, he had took her to hotel and let her rest. Now, they were on the way to the next point and, again, she rested.  
  
Aidan pushed some of her thick curls behind her shoulder, smiling sadly at her, and thought aloud softly, "You know...I think this the first thing you've done in a long time that I understand, Kendall."  
  
Letting out a sharp laugh, he dropped his hand and took in the sunlit glow of her skin, adding, "I'm so sorry you were alone...you shouldn't have been...someone should have been there."  
  
 _"Aidan, it's enough that you believe in me. You don't -- why go to all of this trouble?"  
  
"Because I made a promise."  
  
"Yeah, but, Aidan, this is a little extreme."  
  
"Like I said, Kendall, I won't let you go down for Michael's murder, no matter where our relationship is."  
  
"So is -- is that it, Aidan? Are we over?...I guess I haven't really given you much reason to believe in me. "  
  
"No, I believe in you. And I believe that you're innocent, and I believe that you're protecting somebody. You're trying to help your sister. And I also believe that all of this is coming from your heart. But I won't be your sidekick. "  
  
"Wait a minute, Aidan. Hold on. Do you think I'm using you? You think that I don't appreciate everything that you've done for me?"  
  
"There's not much I can do when you won't trust me enough to be honest with me. The duffle bag, the wedding, the body, the pregnancy? You swear one thing, and the opposite is true. If you just filled in the blanks, maybe, Kendall, maybe we would still have a chance together."_  
  
 _{Her feelings, she hides  
Her dreams, she can't find  
She's losing her mind  
She's falling behind  
She can't find her place  
She's losing her faith  
She's falling from grace  
She's all over the place, yeah  
  
She wants to go home  
But nobody's home  
It's where she lies  
Broken inside  
With no place to go  
No place to go  
To dry her eyes  
Broken inside}  
  
"Well, Aidan, there has to be a way. I mean, this can't be the end. We can figure something out. I mean, can't we -- can't we fit falling in love into all of this craziness? We have needs, and there's motive."   
  
"But there's no opportunity."  
  
"Maybe we can just forget about everything. Maybe we can just forget about all of this and just ignore it and just live our lives."  
  
"Living your life, Kendall, is what got us here."  
  
"Aidan, I love you. I love you. I do."_  
  
Pushing the thought as far away as possible, he bowed his head in defeat and warned himself.  
  
 _Keep your distance. Mend the friendship...nothing more._  
  
However, the moment she began to moan and move uncomfortably, his hands were upon her. One at her cheek, the other on her stomach, his soothing motion somehow easing her for reasons beyond his knowledge.  
  
Ignoring the promise he had made to himself two second before, he stroked her cheek affectionately, "You don't have to worry anymore." Aidan grinned slightly at her comfort and promised, "I'm going to take care of you, Kendall."  
  
 _{She's lost inside, lost inside  
(oh oh)  
She's lost inside, lost inside  
(oh oh oh)}_  
  
 __ **Song Credit: "Nobody's Home" - Avril Lavinge**


	3. Chapter 3

With a deep breath, she came out of a deep sleep and instinctively searched her surroundings.  
  
Her worries eased somewhat when she spotted Aidan returning to his seat, offering her a small smile, "We'll be landing soon."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Doesn't really matter, does it?"  
  
Bowing her head, she stared her stomach and rubbed it soothingly, "...I guess not."  
  
Aidan watched her for a moment before calling out softly, "Kendall."  
  
Her blue eyes flew to his, a renewed innocence and beauty lying within her otherwise familiar gaze.  
  
"You're going to be safe. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."  
  
A crooked grin appeared on her lips as she nodded slowly in agreement.  
  
"But, in order to protect you and the baby, I'm going to need you to do as I ask. No arguments."  
  
Suddenly defensive, Kendall wrinkled her brow angrily, "What exactly are you going to ask?"  
  
 _There's the Kendall I know._  
  
He chuckled softly at the thought, leaning forward in his seat, and bored his eyes into hers, "I'm putting myself on the line for you. No questions asked. Don't forget that."  
  
"I never asked you to--"  
  
"No, I volunteered. Don't forget that either."  
  
Kendall tightened her jaw, thinking for a moment before reluctantly softening her tone, "Fine...what's the plan?"  
  
 _That's my girl._  
  
"First off, they don't know I'm involved yet. I called back to Pine Valley before our flight and contacted Tad." When her eyes widened, he assured her with a slight grin, "I told him the lead was a dead end. I also explained to him that I had to handle another case, a favor to an old business associate, right away. I begged him to keep me updated on you. Any leads, I want to follow them or have some idea you're okay."  
  
"Did he buy it?"  
  
"He's a little suspicious but the begging helped."  
  
She released a sharp laugh, "He actually bought that you were worried about me?"  
  
Smiling despite himself, Aidan hung his head and admitted softly, "Old habits die hard, Kendall."  
  
 _Why do you--_  
  
Before Kendall could continue with her thought or verbalize a sarcastic comment, he went on, "Anyway, I do have an old friend who owes me a favor. He'll be putting us up once we get into town and--"  
  
"What?! Aidan, it was suppose to be me and you! Partners! Not anyone else! The more people, the more problems! I can't afford that!"  
  
Her outburst was expected. He even let her have it.   
  
"Aidan, are you listening to me?!"  
  
"Can I finish?"  
  
"No! The second we're off this plane, the second you turn your back, I'm gone! Do you hear me?!"  
  
 _Is this a hormone thing?_  
  
Aidan eased back in his seat, watching as she huffed back into her own and tried to restrain tears. Waiting a beat, he eventually broke the silence with a sigh, "He doesn't know anything. I told him I would have company, but I didn't say who or why. When I told him it was personal, he backed off."  
  
"And you don't find that the least bit weird?"  
  
"Kendall, not everyone wants to know everything like you." His joke fell on deaf ears as she shot him a dirty look, "It's going to save us from hotel reservations and any other paper trails. For now, that's exactly what we need. I have to make it look like you fell off the face of the earth."  
  
"Yeah, well, I think I was doing a damn good job of that all by myself."  
  
"Really? Then how did I find you?"  
  
"Because you're super P.I. that's why!"  
  
When he snickered at her comment, she could not help but reluctantly release a smile of her own.   
  
"It's perfect. You'll have time to rest, relax, before Tad catches on. When he does? You'll disappear...and so will I."  
  
 _How long do you plan to last in this?_  
  
The question burned itself in her mind, but she found no courage to speak it.   
  
Instead, she released a long exhale and closed her eyes comfortably, "I can't thank you enough for--"  
  
"You're right, so stop trying."   
  
Aidan's unforgettable smile had sent them into a comfortable silence...one that could last a life time.  
  
Unfortunately, it did not.  
  
He stared at her curiously, watching her consistent action, and questioned boldly, "Have you seen a doctor since...?"  
  
"Pine Valley, no..." She squared her shoulders, hugging her stomach slightly and inhaled deeply, "It would be too easy to track, and I--I've been reading to know what to look for. Any problems, I would know."  
  
"You're not a doctor." When their eyes met, he told her firmly, "You're seeing a doctor tomorrow."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't argue. I've already arranged."  
  
"Aidan--"  
  
"You want to keep that baby safe?"  
  
"What do you think I've been doing?" She swallowed a thick lump in her throat, his eyes narrowing at her, then asked softly, "Can you trust this doctor?"  
  
"Would I do anything to--"  
  
"Do you trust this doctor?"  
  
"I do."  
  
Kendall took a moment to digest his assurance, "...okay."   
  
Ignoring his surprise, she took a moment to digest all the commotion awaiting their landing.   
  
 _Just keep us safe, Aidan. That's all ask...just save us both from...everything._  
  
She chose to keep these thoughts locked away but allowed one to escape, "Do you think the baby's okay?"  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you?" When hearing this, he took her hands in his and awaited the return of her gaze to his. Aidan spoke with a quiet sincerity once it had, "Everything's going to be fine."  
  
"Every day?"  
  
"I can do that."  
  
Shaking her head slowly, she released his hands and placed her hands on his face, "How did I ever let you get away?"  
  
The proclamation clearly caught him off, and Kendall immediately regretted being so open.  
  
Dropping her hands from his face, she sat back and returned her eyes to the world outside her window.  
  
Aidan chose not to make things worse and allowed the silence to consume the remainder of the flight.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun was bright as it highlighted the view outside her window. It was countryside at its finest with acres separating one estate from another. It was a wonder to her how property could seem so rich financially and so simple otherwise. It made her long for the days when she was a little girl, dreaming of a little cottage and fairy godmothers.   
  
Now, she was ‘the mother’ and nothing felt more alone.  
  
“So…” His voice swam into her ear along with the breeze sweeping through the air, "you ready for this?”  
  
Kendall gave a firm nod as they pulled onto a new dirt road, rich with crops and animals. Part of her wondered what smells would confront her upon exiting their ride, a larger part of her was certain no one would find them there. This brought her enough peace to rub the bump of her belly, drawing in a deep breath as their ride came to a stop at the back of the large house on the property.   
  
She spotted Aidan’s large grin and followed it towards a slender man approaching the vehicle, a smile as welcoming as anyone could hope for.   
  
“Give me just a minute with Tyler.” Aidan ordered, exiting the back passenger door, and rounded the back of the car to embrace his friend.  
  
While they laughed and carried on casual conversation just outside her door, Kendall tried to maintain her calm.  
  
 _He’s helping you take care of the baby. Aidan’s going to make sure you’re safe_.  
  
Suddenly, the car door opened beside her and interrupted her concentration.   
  
Aidan extended his open hand towards her, his gaze insisting she was okay.  
  
Placing her delicate hand in his, Kendall emerged from the back seat with a nervous grin, “Hello.”  
  
“Ms. Hart, it is a pleasure to meet you.” Tyler took her hand, placing a gentle kiss on her skin, as he bowed, “Welcome to my humble abode.”  
  
~*~  
  
Kendall stood in the living room of Tyler’s guest house, awaiting Aidan’s conclusion of their conversation outside, and took an assessment of her surroundings.  
  
There was a small corner kitchen, a large living room, a bathroom, and two small bedrooms side by side. Kendall felt ashamed after checking the rooms to find Aidan had politely separated their things, ensuring she would have a space entirely to herself.  
  
 _Unlike your other men, Aidan’s not going to force you into anything_.  
  
The harsh reminder shot her to panicked thoughts of Ryan. The chase for her baby was never-ending, and it left her feeling like an oven with everyone peering inside in order to check the progression of her bun. Wrapped up in exhausting thoughts of him, of her endless run, she fell onto the comfy cushions of the couch and tried to calm her heavy breaths. However, everything about her life seemed easier, when she looked down at her hands to find his covering the touch to her belly.  
  
Once her blue eyes shot up to find his attentive stare, she took comfort and obliged his orders as they hit the air.  
  
“Deep breaths, count to ten, remember you’re safe.”  
  
She felt the calm return to her, the rumblings of her stomach seemed to calm at the very sound of his accent. Fully returned to stability, Kendall offered him a smile, “I’m good. It’s okay. The baby…we’re good.”  
  
“Good.” Aidan rubbed her hand supportively, glancing past her into the kitchen, “Well, Tyler said he had everything stocked up for us. You hungry?”  
  
“Starving.” Kendall admitted with a sharp laugh, attempting to stand to her feet.  
  
Preventing this, Aidan gave her one last order, “Rest. I’ll take care of the food, all right?”  
  
“Okay.” She whispered, tempted to cry at his nurturing state, and kicked her feet up onto the couch as he made his way into the kitchen. Peeking over the back of the couch, Kendall maintained an easy smile as he went about the kitchen as though he had lived there for years.  
  
~*~  
  
“Ryan, I’m telling you. Aidan got called away on another assignment, urgent, and he’s as worried about Kendall as you are.” Tad noted his disbelieving stare and continued, frustration seeping into his tone, “There are a few things I can tell you about Kendall, wherever she is. She’s scared, alone, desperate, panicked, and pregnant. Half of these issues are things you handed to her on a silver platter by threatening to take her baby.”  
  
His veins popped out at this point, unable to contain his anger, “My baby, Tad. The same one that was supposed to belong to me and Greenlee!”  
  
“But it’s not that way, Ryan. This baby is your child with Kendall.”  
  
Ryan softened slightly at the statement, rubbing his hand over his face.  
  
“When Aidan comes back, he’ll travel around with more leads. We’ll find her. But I don’t know if I’m going to give you any information just so you can blast a defenseless mother.”  
  
“Oh, no one’s going to have to worry about Kendall’s defense.”   
  
The announcement signaled that the P.I. office had been infiltrated by Jackson and his great love, almighty Erica Kane. Ryan immediately wanted to attack verbally, only to have Tad restrain him with a stern look and touch to his shoulder.   
  
“I’ve got that covered.” Jackson served Ryan a folded document, warning, “I didn’t want you around my family. I knew you would only continue terrorizing anyone who cared about you.”  
  
“What is this?” Ryan scanned over the papers, anger rising rapidly to the surface, “A restraining order for Kendall and my baby?”  
  
Erica stepped in front of her tall knight, free to unleash her own polished statement, “That’s right. You can contest the order once we have our initial court date but, as of right now, you are to be nowhere near my daughter.”  
  
“Which means this whole investigation into Kendall’s whereabouts will cease as of right now.” Jackson placed a hand to the small of Erica’s back, “We’ll see you in court, Ryan.”  
  
He returned his eyes to the document as they left, looking for further confirmation, “Kendall is suing for full custody of the baby…” Shaking his head, Ryan crumbled the document between his grinding palms, “my baby.”  
  
~*~  
  
Kendall wiped her mouth before folding her napkin and tossing it to the table – a clear signal of defeat.  
  
“You full?” Aidan chuckled, reaching for his water, and watched her movements as she rubbed her stomach, “Both of you?”  
  
“Are you kidding me? I can’t remember the last time I’ve eaten so much.”   
  
“Good, because you both need your strength.”  
  
“So I’ve been told.”  
  
Aidan grabbed another bite, trying to silence himself as his mind raced. It had been doing a marathon since stumbling upon her, knowing she needed his help. Part of him wanted to question her intentions regarding the baby, if she wanted to live in Pine Valley or stay running, what would she do if Ryan found her? His wiser self knew to keep his mouth shut, keep her safe, and offer her support as she doubted every decision.  
  
Regardless of what had occurred between them, he would never let her doubt the way others had. Too much loved remained in his heart, solely tied to Kendall, for him to let any harm come to her.


End file.
